Robsten en Acción
by Robsedbella
Summary: ONE-SHORT : Kristen agarra un objeto personal de Robert donde encuentra unas imágenes obscenas...  no soy buena para el summary, pero entren y leanlo  Lemmon M


TODA SEMEJANZA QUE SE PAREZCA A LA REALIDAD SERA SOLO PURA COINCIDENCIA. **LA TRAMA ES MIA, POR FAVOR NO COPIAR SIN MI AUTORIZACION. **

**Robsten en acción **

-Kristen... joder qué coño crees que estás haciendo con eso!- no entendí si era una pregunta o un reproche. Pero seguí sosteniendo lo que tenía en mis manos, que crees que puedes ser? Siii su apreciado teléfono celular.

Me levante del sillón y retrocedí unos pasos escapando hacia la habitación a la vez que iba cambiando las imágenes que tenía allí guardadas.

Fotografías obscenas, mías. Como las obtuvo? Fácil, mientras dormía después de una sesión de sexo lógicamente de lo cansadoras que son esos encuentros que al terminar lo que menos quiero hacer es levantarme de la cama y ponerme la ropa interior, sino que me cubro con las sabanas o el cubrecama.

Si sigo hablando de las imágenes aun no las describo, pero esperen que él me está siguiendo y mi pierna choca contra algo. Mi cuerpo cae por voluntad propia pero con la mano suelta trato de ubicar algo de que lograr sostenerme.

-Señorita Stewart usted ha quedado atrapada- miré a delante y la luz del pasillo solo mostraba algunos rasgo de su perfecta cara y hacia que pequeños pelitos dorados brillasen de su barbilla.-No podrás escapar.

-Asique valla devolviéndome ese artefacto a su dueñó que se la haría fácil pero no, no sería nada fácil que me lo quite de las manos. -A condición de... un beso! -coloque el móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo de mis jeans y me acerque a él que se apoyó sobre la pared del pasillo, al acercarme al marco de la puerta el da un paso hacia adelante y abre sus brazos como para abrazarme. Pero repentinamente hago que me acerco para que me de un beso pero me escabullo por el costado yendo de nuevo al comedor quedándome del otro lado de la mesa grande.

Saco del bolsillo su lindo teléfono y sigo viendo de reojo su contenido, pero seguían siendo imágenes mías desnuda y que parte de mi cuerpo? Todo mi cuerpo, mi trasero, mi perfil en la ducha, mi cara cuando duermo, mi cuerpo enredado entre sabanas y más imágenes que si llega a perder ese teléfono terminare escrachada en los medios de comunicación, claro si alguien que quiera hacer dinero con esto.

-Eres consciente de las 200 imágenes intimas que tienes en esta carpeta?

-Eh...Si? - paso su mano sobre su cabello despeinando el lado largo de este. Debería visitar al peluquero en este corto plazo que este acá en Londres. Es más fue así al bautizo de su ahijada. Acaso no pensó que la criatura cuando crezca se burle del peinado que tenía su padrino?.

Pero recordé lo tierno que se veía allí con la niña en brazos... sus hermosos ojos brillaban de felicidad y amor...mordí mi labio inferior y lo miré con amor.  
>Y unas ganas insaciables dentro de mi quería demostrarle y gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque la noche anterior ya le había dicho lo mucho que lo extrañe después de casi un mes sin vernos y a no ser por llamadas o videos llamadas no tendríamos nuestra comunicación. pero ese tiempo que fue en llamadas no era lo mismo decir te amo a una pantalla que verlo aquí a cinco pasos de mi con su ropa a medias después de estar casi todo el día sin hacer nada durante mi ausencia.<p>

Ausencia que era debido a las horas de grabación y que por suerte me consiguieron esta suite cerca del set, cosa que es para no estar dentro del tráiler todo el día.  
>Elimine esa distancia que nos separaba dando la vuelta nuevamente a la mesa hasta quedar frente a él.<p>

Lo miré a mis ojos y de puntitas de pies acerque mi cara a la suya, con un brazo rodee su cuello y con el otro busque el bolsillo de su pantalón que sin querer queriendo toque otra **cosa** por allí abajo,-Kris-dijo dejando un cosquilleo mi cuello; una vez que logre encontrar y poner el aparata en su bolsillo con mis dos brazos en su cuello acerque mis labios, el se encorvó y tuve el acceso VIP a su deliciosa boca.

Sus brazos me agarraron por la cintura y elevo del unos centímetros del piso. Mis dedos se enredaban en la zona que tenía el pelo crecido y un poco gemido escapo de mis labios cuando una de sus manos apretó una de mis nalgas y a la vez queriendo a que enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Haciendo eso sin dejar de saborear esa boca que tenía un rico sabor a un poco de whisky y manzana que ambas juntas hacían una perfecta combinación.

Esa boca era un paraíso, era una droga prácticamente que sería tan capaz de hacerme adicta a ella sintiendo esa lengua junto a la mía o esos labios que al mirarlos normalmente son un tono rojo apetecibles de morder hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Algo plano como madera sentí bajo mío como una superficie, dejándome sobre esa superficie plana no perdimos tiempos ninguno de los dos, él se separo un paro atrás y empezó a quitarse la sudadera blanca dejando a la vista su pecho y pequeños abdominales que habían quedado marcados de un par de meses atrás.

Lo recorrí todo con la vista y también lo seguí en lo que hacía aunque el ya iba por los shorts, fui sacándome la remera gris lo más rápido que pude aunque entre más rápido iba más difícil se me hacía. Él quedando en ropa interior se acercó y dejo un rastro de besos mojados sobre mi cuello como también pequeños mordiscos.  
>Mi temperatura corporal comenzó a elevarse más de lo que estaba anteriormente y un cosquilleo en mi interior pedía que necesitara algo.<p>

Con una de sus manos saco uno de mis pechos fuera de la taza del brasier y a este lo masajeo y con la punta de la lengua dibujo el redondo de mi pezón y lo mordió.  
>Joder que eso me hizo gemir con una mezcla de grito que pegue, porque si que dolió, pero también era sumamente excitante.-Rob.- sus labio comenzaron a descender de mi pecho besando toda mi piel ..dejando sensible...y llegar hasta el botón del vaquero.-rápido-chillé.<p>

Con sus manos y las mías intentando deshacernos de esos jeans que eran mis favoritos pero que instantáneamente pasaron a ser los que más odiaba por el trabajo que me llevaba quitarme sostuve de sus hombros a la vez que el tiraba de mis jeans hacia abajo y yo hacia un intento de levantarme un poco de la mesa para que estos odiosos pantalones lograsen la suerte me acompaño!

Las bragas negras se bajaron junto al jean, cual termino en el pesillo que llevaba a los dormitorios porque el bruto de mi novio lo tiró furiosamente y estos nos quedemos con la historia de que los pantalones vuelan!

-Ahh...-un gemido escapa de mis labios sorprendentemente al sentir los dedos de alguien tocando mi ya sensible clítoris.

-Amor como estas...-dejando la oración sin terminar paso su lengua por mi vientre y un cosquilleo en mi interior se hacía intensamente insoportable de aguantar. Que dios me comprenda que lo necesitaba que ya basta de rodeos pero parece ser que las cosas no iban como yo quería.  
>Un dedo se unido en mi intimidad y mis caderas hacia pequeños roces con su mano incitándolo a que lo necesitaba.<p>

Con mi mano libre la extendí entre nosotros hasta encontrar su bulto y metiendo mi mano en el interior de sus bóxers saque su protuberancia hacia afuera...  
>..Su ya erecto y grande polla que latía en mi mano.<p>

-Te gusta jugar-gemido por parte de él al empezar a deslizar mi mano desde abajo hacia arriba y al llegar a la punta con el dedo pulgar hacer un sensible toqueteo- sucio Stewart.-terminó su oración.

Pero el maldito de él metió otro dedo en mi interior y esto casi me hace saltar.- ROBERT!-Grité. Sus dedos hacían un gran trabajo en mi interior como tocando mi clítoris.-Basta de juegos.-dije mientras disminuía la velocidad del deslizamiento de mi mano sobre su pene. Él acerco sus dedos con mis jugos a su boca y los lamió para hacer el siguiente acto, saborear mis jugos en su boca.

Con mi mano libre aferre el agarre de su cabeza y hundí mi lengua en su boca. Me acomodé mejor en el borde de la mesa...

Nuestros cuerpos sincronizados a la vez nos acomodamos, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y el dejando de besar mi boca desabrocho el sostén dejando mis pechos libres. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir otro mordisco en mi pezón cual había mordido anteriormente.

Me incorpore y con una de mis manos nuevamente estuvo en la búsqueda de su masculinidad hasta que lo encontré prácticamente rozando el borde de la mesa y no sólo yo pedía a gritos atención, sino que el pobre también lo gritaba o mejor dicho latía ferozmente como que si explotase.  
>Sin medir cuanto me llevó que podría decir menos de un segundo ubicarlo en mi vagina. Y con ayuda de mis piernas y por parte de él que fue impulsivamente logró entrar en mí y fue como que si mi respiración se cortase. Ambos gemimos y comenzamos el vai-ven<br>Aferrándome con una de mis manos de su hombro y la otra mano del borde de la mesa, sin dejar que mis piernas dejasen de estar envolviendo su cintura, me tiré para atrás dejando encorvado mi cuerpo y este simple acto hizo que sintiese más profunda la penetración. Pequeñas gotas de transpiración, no por solo estar teniendo sexo sino que en si el día de hoy hubo altas temperaturas, empezaron a caer sobre mi frente .Al tener el cuerpo encorvado con una de sus manos apretó el pecho que hoy no recibió atención.  
>Pequeños bufidosgemidos salían de su boca en cada contacto que tenía nuestra piel. Después de unos cuantos vai-ven, mis paredes interiores comenzó a apretarse alrededor de su pene, y mi sangre caliente, ardiente que cosquilleaba en lo bajo de mi vientre se puso realmente más insoportable de aguantar.  
>-Rob...Creo-desenredo mis piernas de su espalda y con cuidado pero rápido las puso sobre sus hombres y -AHHHHHHHH-que la penetración fue fuerte más intensa que la anterior-Ya casiiiii.<br>El pelo me molestaba en la cara, el sudor estaba mezclado el mío y el de mi Rob.  
>Miré sus ojos, esos ojos que te llevaban a otra dimensión...esos ojos que lograron a que llegase al orgasmo.<br>Un gemido fuerte escapo por parte de Robert y su liquido ese semen hervía en mi interior, cada descarga que tenia me hacía sentir afortunada de tenerlo como mío...Bajé mis piernas y juntamos nuestras frentes, nuestras narices se acariciaron y él con su mano derecha quitó algunos mechones de mi cabello que caia sobre mi cara poder besarme...

Nuestros labios tuvieron un tacto como el de un pétalo de rosa, suave, fue un beso tranquilo.  
>-Te amo -susurró rozando nuestros labios.<br>Y alzándome al estilo novia me llevo a la cama.

Fin

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: Besos..y espero sus **Reviews** .

Jacke.


End file.
